


Reclaiming Unpaid Debts

by dani_wats



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark, Dark Kylo Ren, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_wats/pseuds/dani_wats
Summary: Rey must deal with the consequences of going back on promises made to Kylo Ren. After swearing she will join him and owe him a debt if he lets the Resistance survive to fight another day, Rey escapes the Supremacy and breaks her word. Kylo Ren is not one for forgiveness though, and he will pursue her and make her his by force.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This story jumps off a slight change to events in the Last Jedi. It will go off on it's own direction, but for chapter 1: here there be some movie spoilers.

“The fleet, there’s still time to save the fleet. You need to stop them from firing!” Rey stared with horror into the spying glass Snoke had cruelly pulled up to torment her. 

When silence greeted Rey she turned around to see why Ren hadn’t responded. She found him staring intently at Snoke’s corpse, a glint in his eye she couldn’t quite understand. 

As if remembering she was there he looked up at her. “It’s time to let old things die. The Jedi, the Sith, the Resistance. Let it all die and we can start fresh”. Ren’s declaration came steady and firm.

Rey shook her head slowly, realizing with horror that his saving her might not mean what she expected.

“Please Ben, please don’t go this way”, for what felt like the hundredth time that week tears came to her eyes, as she contemplated that she may have been completely wrong about him. That he was about to let her down so profoundly.

“Rey, join me. You are powerful beyond anything I have ever seen, and together we would easily rule the galaxy and create a new order. Not one of only darkness or light, but a perfect balance. I will train you to be even more powerful than you are now.” He held his hand out to her, and while his words struck her as those of a deranged tyrant, she saw a sadness and desperate pleading in his eyes that broke her heart. 

Her mind flashed to the connection they had shared, to her vision of their intertwined future in the light, the scenes of intimacy she had seen that simultaneously confused and intrigued her. 

All of it seemingly manufactured by Snoke to toy with her. 

Before she could respond to Ren’s invitation, her attention was drawn back to the spying glass. She knew that every resounding blast was signaling the end of the Resistance. But more importantly to her, it signaled the end of everyone she loved in the galaxy. 

Rey knew what she had to do. And with every explosion she knew her time was running out.

She turned back to Ben and reached out to grab his hand, pulling him close into her. The closest their bodies had ever been. 

“Save them right now, and I’ll join you.”

“You’re not listening to me, you need to let them g-“, before Ben could continue his sermon Rey interrupted. 

“This isn’t about the Resistance or the war. Those are my friends. That might not mean anything to you. But if you save them and let the fleet go, I’ll stay with you. I’ll train with you. I’ll owe you a debt forever. I promise I’ll do absolutely anything you want from me to repay that debt.”

Ren was clearly stunned by this offer. Instantly his preferred method of repayment flashed through his mind. He had to admit he wasn’t only tempted by having Rey as a powerful ally. He could think of no shortage of ways for her to make up what she would owe him. 

“They’re dying as we speak, you need to save them right now. Don’t hesitate and then I’m yours forever,” Rey urged him, grasping his arms, pleading with him to do what she needed. 

He didn’t need any more convincing. Rey had offered Ren the ultimate prize, worth any losses sustained by letting the small, decrepit remnants of the Resistance crawl free for another day. 

He immediately got on his communicator and connected to Hux.

“Hux-Supreme Leader Snoke commands you to stop firing on the Resistance. Stand down immediately. That’s an order.”

The Commander’s voice came through with a grainy buzz on the communicator.

“Ren, what are you-“

“Our Supreme Leader has a greater plan that requires some of the Resistance to live. You will get further explanation, but if you do not stop firing immediately and let them escape you will sorely regret it!”

A brief pause and an aggravated sigh came over the communicator. 

“Message received, we’ll let them go”, was the only response, although Ren could hear fury and disapproval oozing through each curt word. 

Rey didn’t know if she had ever felt so relieved in her life. She let go of what felt like a breath she had been holding since she had arrived on the Supremacy, strapped into her transport, waiting to see Ben’s face. 

They both looked to the spying glass, and saw the fairly anti-climatic sight of…nothing. The attacks seemed to cease, and the Resistance escape pods slowly continued on their way.

“Your friends will live to fight us again.” Ren said this solemnly, disturbed that he hadn’t ended the war while having the chance in his grasp. Somehow he couldn’t really regret it though, imagining what he would get in return. 

“Thank you”, Rey whispered. Although she hadn’t missed the damning addition of the word “us”, as she knew he considered her part of “us” now. 

This time Ren took the lead to grab her hand and pull her closer to him. 

“You made the right choice” he assured her. He was looking into her eyes so intently, and while they had had their share of lingering eye contact since his first appearance to her in the force, she felt that the terrain had shifted beneath them. She had promised herself to him, and what was worse she didn’t quite know what that meant. 

She knew she had done the right thing today. Though with a sinking feeling she wondered what cost she would pay tomorrow and the next day now that she had willingly walked herself into a wolf’s den and offered herself as a sacrifice. 

***

Meanwhile, while the Resistance could tell there had been a temporary ceasefire, they had no way of knowing why, or whether it would last, or whether the First Order was simply gearing up for some more sinister attack.

So drawing on her last perceived hope to ensure the safety of the Resistance, Vice Admiral Holdo prepared the Raddus to jump to light speed, laboriously wheeled the enormous ship around to the face the First Order, and put the ship into motion. She felt no fear as she launched into the move that would nearly obliterate the Supremacy and let the Escape Pods go free. 

*** 

Red ceiling. That was the first thing Rey registered when she awoke.

Then intense heat, radiating all around her. Snoke. Kylo Ren. The Resistance escaping. All of those memories came flooding back to her as she slowly sat up, a pounding in her head making her feel weighed down and dizzy. 

Rey couldn’t remember exactly what had happened, but she knew the Supremacy had somehow been attacked. The wailing sirens so loud overhead let her know the damage wasn’t negligible.

Finally her eyes settled and cleared as she saw Kylo Ren unconscious on the floor, not yet awake after the explosion that had clearly put them both down.

She instantly decided what to do. She had done her part to get the Resistance to safety, they were far enough out now, and whatever chaos was reigning down on the ship should slow the First Order’s ability to go back on the decision she had convinced Ren to carry out. 

Rey got to her feet as quickly as she could without aggravating the dizzy fog that threatened to descend on her again. She turned towards escape, but before leaving she quickly knelt down next to Ren, and picked up Luke’s Lightsaber.

She took just a moment to dwell on the sight of him unconscious. No malice, hatred, or sadness on his face. Just a man she had come to feel connected to for better or for worse. Then knowing that she may never see him again, or if she did they would be irreconcilable enemies, Rey turned and ran to find a way off the ship.


	2. Chapter two

“You made a terrible mistake”. 

Somehow Rey wasn’t surprised the first time Kylo Ren appeared to her in the force after her betrayal. It had been two weeks since she had fled the Supremacy, and she had felt Ren hovering around her since the dust had settled from the showdown on Crait. 

When he tapped into their connection it felt as if he was standing just outside her field of vision watching her, like if she turned quickly enough she would catch him lingering behind her. 

Then with no warning, when Ray had retreated to her room for a rare moment of solitude and a private meal, he was sitting across from her, as clearly as if he was there in the flesh. 

He looked so out of place at this little makeshift breakfast table, and his all-black attire and Lightsabre tucked into his belt seemed of sync with the domesticity of the moment. 

She found her thoughts wandering for just a moment to how much of an impact his presence had on her. Though she hated to acknowledge it, Rey felt a brief jolt of excitement. Finally, after two weeks of having her thoughts dwelling on him despite her best efforts to distract herself, he had come to her. 

Rey could hardly bare to meet his eyes at first when she replied, “I know it was wrong to lie to you…”

This was stupid, she knew she had nothing to be ashamed of. All is fair in war. How could she possibly be blamed for going back on a promise that saved all of her friends and what was left of the Resistance?

Her negotiation with Ren had given the Escape Pods the time they needed to get safely to Crait, and her escape had allowed her to pick them up in the Falcon. In the short time since that battle, they had already been able to make it to Maridun, an ideal planet for them to revitalize in secret. While their losses had been huge, the First Order had also been dealt a sizeable blow. The destruction of their flagship, along with the quickly spread news of Snoke’s death, had impeded the First Order’s progress just at the time they had needed stamina to land a final death blow. Instead, the Resistance had managed to recuperate and begin to rebuild, touching base with many allies that were ready to join them in their renewed struggle against the First Order. 

So while Rey had reduced the worth of her word to ashes, she knew she would do it again in a second to save her loved ones and the last sparks of hope for a free galaxy.

She started again, this time strengthening her voice to reflect the confidence she had in her choice. “The news we’ve heard is that the First Order has a new Supreme Leader”. 

“Yes, I’m quite pleased.” Ren chose to ignore the lack of congratulation in her words. “Or I should feel pleased. I should be celebrating my promotion to the most powerful person in the galaxy.” 

“And yet…” he paused. “I spend my days and nights thinking only of a scavenger who made me a fool.”

Rey let out an involuntary sharp breath but Ren continued on. Anger simmered through from beneath his cold surface with every word. “I cannot get past what you’ve done. I offered you everything I had, and you dared to lie to me, betray me!” 

Rey struggled for a moment as to how she should respond. She felt caught between knowing that she had done the right thing, and the guilt of breaking her word to this man who had trusted her, who had opened up to her. While she wanted to deny it even in the secrecy of her own mind, she still felt attached to those special moments as their bond was forming. Before he had gone and shattered any illusions she had about their shared future. 

“I’ll say this just once Ben…” at her continued use of his name, his true name, she caught a wave of displeasure flicker over his face. “I am sorry for going back on my word. I am. But that’s the last time I’ll say it. You chose your side. You had a chance to choose differently and you didn’t. I was confused for a time, but I know now that we are truly enemies. “ She stood up, pushing her chair back with a loud metal scrape. 

“And I did, and I will always do, anything I must to escape my enemies and protect the Resistance!” She declared this with such conviction that she hoped it was enough to cover up the conflict she still felt in some places of her heart. 

He stood up from his seat and strode around the table so he was only a few inches away from her. Even with both of them standing he towered over her. She knew he wasn’t truly there, and yet she swore she could feel the warmth of his breath. Despite everything that had happened she couldn't suppress a small traitorous pang of desire that gripped her stomach with their bodies so close. 

“I don’t take kindly to broken promises. You think you “escaped” me. No. You wouldn’t have been my prisoner so there was nothing to escape. I wanted you by my side, to rule the galaxies together”. Ren spat each word out with growing fury. 

“What you wanted…” Rey started, intending to remind him of how unacceptable his offer had been to her.

“Shut your mouth”, Ren snapped. The ferocity of his tone startled Rey into complying. A fear of him she hadn’t felt since he’d come upon her in the forest of Takodana began to creep up in her.

She had only found him to be surprisingly kind and tender towards her since their first meeting in the force. This return to manic anger jolted her.

“Now when I find you….and I will find you. There’s not a rock in this galaxy you could hide under to escape from me! You will desperately wish you had chosen me as an ally and not made me your enemy.”

“Ben, please…” Rey didn’t even know how to finish that sentence. She had expected him to be furious, she expected whatever relationship they had built to be fractured, but she hadn’t expected him to turn on her so violently. 

She didn’t have time to form a response before he went on, each word slow and heavy with cutting menace.

“I’d get used to that word, “please”, if I were you. When you are my prisoner, I will have all of you, in every sense of the word, in exactly the way I desire. And then you’ll become very familiar with begging, I promise.” 

And there it was. Rey had known there was something between them. That the looks they shared were more electric than enemies or tentative companions. But it had always been unspoken. His offer to rule with her could have been taken as purely political, though she had to admit she’d suspected there was more to it.

Now Ren had admitted aloud exactly in what way he wanted her, and more than that that he was willing force her participation. Rey stepped back from him, moving towards the door and trying to put space between them. 

“You know I truly thought for a moment that my initial assessment of you was wrong – I thought for a second you weren’t a monster deep down. But no, you are more monsterous than I ever imagined!” Rey cried at him. 

“How cruel”, Ren mocked, his angry scowl temporarily lowered and replaced with a cold and confident smirk. “Just remember that I am a particularly vindictive sort of person”, he swiftly closed the gap between them once again before finishing his threatening thought. 

“For every point you’ve won against me since we’ve met, you’ll desperately regret each of them when it’s just you and I. No one and nothing coming to help you get away”. 

Without intention or warning Rey felt herself connect with Ren’s thoughts just for split second, and she caught so clearly the impulse wildly racing through his mind. She knew with certainty that if he wasn’t projecting himself in the force he would be grabbing her by the throat and pushing her up against the wall with his body right then. 

“He can’t touch you, he’s not here”, she reminded herself silently, trying to combat her mounting terror at the cruelty of his threats. She knew these were not threats drummed up in the moment, but rather ideas that had already had time to develop in his mind. 

Taking advantage of her inability to muster a response Ren brought his hand up to her face, making her flinch. He then traced it down her arm, hovering just a millimeter above where he would be making contact if they were in the same room. 

He then went on, his voice suddenly as silky as it had been as they sat round the fire and promised each other that neither of them would ever be alone anymore. That moment seemed a thousand planets away from Rey now. 

“You know I truly thought for a moment that my assessment of you was wrong – just for a moment I imagined you as a queen at my side.” He laughed cruelly. “Now I see you may be better suited to a collar, chained to my bed.” 

Rey was so shocked by this turn that she couldn’t summon any words. She felt frozen to the centre of the earth, unable to process what was happening and unable to clearly think how she should react. 

She tried to stifle the tears that were coming to her, born of disappointment in Ren but also a heavy dose of fear at the sincerity of his horrible threats.

“I never want to see you again. Never come to me like this again. Get out of my head!” Rey screamed frenziedly, less than an inch from his face. She pulled on every ounce of energy in the force she could to push him out.

“You owe me a debt, Rey. And I am nothing if not persistent in getting what is owed to me.” 

Instantly he was gone and Rey was alone. She wanted to believe she had broken the connection with her own strength. But an uneasy feeling in her gut made her think he had left on his own. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful responses and helpful comments. Having never really shown anyone something I've written before the response was really lovely and inspiring! It made me want to spend yesterday writing and editing so I could get this out. Hopefully you enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written any fanfiction or published any writing before. But I was just so inspired by all of the Reylo in the Last Jedi! Hopefully you like it and thank you for any feedback.


End file.
